Rocky and Angel
by pinkywriter
Summary: FIRST ROCKY DESANTOS FANFIC. Rocky finally has a girl that he loves. [oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **I do not own MMPR, Zeo, Turbo, and all the other seasons of PR – these are owned by Disney or Saban Entertainment. However, this is my concept. In fact, when Rocky first came onto the show, I felt bad how he was portrayed. In other 'fics, he's portrayed to be somewhat a different person in his character. This is also my first Rocky 'fic with a love interest, so enjoy!

Rocky DeSantos, a young caring man from Angel Grove had just fallen in love for the first time. The girl's name was Angel, and she was a dream come true for him. They first met through his friends Adam and Tanya. From that day on, Rocky tried his best to be very devoted to his girlfriend.

The day was like no other day, perfect – Angel was sitting with Tanya and Adam when Rocky walked by and tapped his girlfriend on the shoulder in the Juice Bar.

"Hey you," Angel smiled. "Did you just get out of work so soon?"

"Yeah, I had to take a break from the dojo, so I decided to surprise you here." Rocky answered.

"You two make me sick, but it's so cute, but I'm very happy for you both," Adam joked.

He had his arm Tanya as he watched his best friend with his girlfriend.

"Very funny, you two," Rocky smirked at his girlfriend. He stroked her long black hair and gazed into her eyes. He was very much in love and his friends could see it. As he looked at her, his break from work was almost over.

Angel made a face at him and kissed his lips and allowed him to go back to work.

"How long has it been since you two have been dating?" Tanya asked.

"For about four months," Angel gushed as she pulled out a picture of her and Rocky.

"Aw, sounds serious." Tanya responded as she looked at the picture.

"I hear wedding bells," Adam once again joked.

Tanya smacked his chest gently and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Babe, I got to go," Adam sighed.

"Do you?" Tanya pouted.

"Yes," Adam answered. "I have to help Rocky with the dojo's next lessons."

"Blah, fine," Tanya teased. "I'll be at home or at the mall."

"What's with you and the mall?" Adam laughed. "You're turning into Kimberly."

The three laughed and Adam left with Rocky.

The girls started talking more about girls' stuff. Angel was in 'awe' she couldn't get her mind off Rocky. She loved his humor, his smile, and the way he treated her. Tanya knew they were a special couple. Rocky had been hurt by so many women before that she knew Angel wouldn't cheat on him.

"Tan, Rocky is so sweet; I really like him a lot." Angel spoke.

"Girl, you're just lucky to have him." Tanya responded. "He's like a brother to all of us circle of friends, so you got the best catch."

The girls laughed and romanticized about their men. They loved them dearly were all smiles when Tommy and Kimberly came by holding hands.

"Well, well, well…" Angel looked up as she saw the couple walk by to the next table.

"It's Dr. and Mrs. Oliver," Tanya finished Angel's sentence.

"You guys," Kimberly blushed. She kissed Tommy on the cheek and sat on his lap. "Where's Rocky, Angel?"

"He's with Adam, they have dojo lessons from four to five today, so I'm hanging out with Tanya." Angel answered.

"Did you guys see her picture with Rocky? It's so cute!!" Tanya gushed over the picture.

Angel giggled and handed over the picture.

"Aw, how sweet!" Kimberly smiled as she looked at the picture with Tommy.

"I remember how cute we were like that." Tommy smiled as he looked at Kim.

"Were?" Kimberly looked at him blankly.

"Well, we are _still _cute, if that's what you meant," Tommy hesitated.

"Riiiight," Kimberly giggled as she lightly smacked his chest. "I still love ya though!!"

Tommy smiled ear to ear to hear Kim's voice. She was his everything.

Later that evening, at the DeSantos' residence, Rocky called Angel.

"Hello Ms. Red," Rocky said.

"Hey Blueboo," Angel answered.

Blueboo and Ms. Red were Rocky and Angel's code names to each other. They were truly in love.

"What are you up to?" Rocky questioned.

"Oh nothing much, just watching some television and talking to my Blueboo," Angel answered.

Rocky had a smile on his face.

"Do you want me to come over?" Rocky again questioned. "It's a Friday night."

"Sure, if you want to." Angel smiled.

"Okay, I'll be there soon, alright Ms. Red?" Rocky smirked.

" 'Kay, Mr. Rocko." Angel giggled.

After changing into something more comfortable, Rocky walked over to Angel's house and rang the doorbell. Angel immediately got up and answered the door.

"Someone looking for their Blue?" Rocky teased.

"Come in, Rocky." Angel laughed.

Rocky held her hand and walked over to living room where Angel had decided to watch a movie.

"What movie do you want to watch?" Angel questioned.

"Hmm…" Rocky pondered as he kissed her neck.

"Rocko that tickles, stop." Angel giggled.

"Sorry," Rocky smirked. "I just love your smile, you know that right?"

Angel nodded and kissed his lips.

After a couple minutes of kissing, Angel and Rocky decided to watch a movie.

The movie was Rocky's choice since he borrowed it from Adam a few weeks ago and forgot to return it.

As they watched the movie, Rocky got beeped by Adam.

"Yeah, man?" Rocky answered.

"You two better not having sex in there!" Adam joked.

"Will you stop joking around?" Rocky groaned. "I wanted to spend time with my girlfriend, and here you are telling me not to have sex with her."

Adam chuckled on the other end and ended the conversation.

"Who was that?" Angel asked.

"Adam, he wanted to know if I slept with you yet." Rocky mentioned.

Angel sighed and looked at Rocky.

"They never learn, do they?" Angel asked another question.

"Yeah, I'll say. For once, I'd like a girl to love and this happens." Rocky sighed.

"Shhhh..." Angel whispered as she leaned over to kiss him.

Rocky kissed back, but passionately. The two fought with their tongues as they kissed more deeply. The two of them couldn't seem to get their hands off each other.

A few minutes later, clothes were scattered on the floor, and both Rocky and Angel were cuddling on the couch bed.

"Roc," Angel whispered.

"Hmm..." Rocky answered.

"I can't believe what we just did," Angel smirked.

"Yeah," Rocky blushed. "But was it good for me as it was for you?"

Angel smiled and kissed his soft chest.

"Of course, Blueboo," Angel looked at him with her brown eyes. "It's a night we both won't forget."

"Yep," Rocky smiled. "It felt good too to know that I can share this moment with you."

The two of them kissed and cuddled until the sunrise came.


End file.
